New Boy
by halleyann2017
Summary: Eddie is the new kid in town, when he goes to school he meets Loren Tate. Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hollywood heights, just the plot line. Read and Review. Kisses- H
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! So I am starting a new fanfic. It's still going to be a Leddie but it might take time. Love you all. This one might also be a long one, so please bare with me. Also read my other fanfic HH: it's time. Kisses-H**_

**Loren and Nora still live in Tarzana. Eddie and his parents just moved next door to Mel and Phil. Lisa and Gus ( Mel's Parents) are super lenient and let them do whatever they want. Mel doesn't know that a international pop star lives next to her. Even though Eddie is a pop star he uses his power and fame to benefit others. On weekends he drives to San Diego and helps out at one off the local shelters. Eddie's parents Katy and Max Duran are the well known duet MK of the 80's. They noww own a bar known as MK**

**Loren and Nora have been through a lot throughout the years. Loren's father died when she was 8, but he left something that none off them knew about, Loren's father left them each a half a million dollars each When she found out she was happy. she could finally get her dream car and also get a make over. before she was the geek in school. Now after about 4 hours in the salon and about 8 hours of shopping she was now the hottest girl in school with the best car ever.**

**Mel and Phil are brother and sister that have the best parents in the world. Their parent Gus and Lisa Sanders own their own business that sky rocketed the minute it opened. Little do they know that the Durans are moving in next to them. **

**Chloe and Tyler are friends from childhood. They are from Fresno. They moved to Tarzana when they were about 3, Chloe's mother became an actress and adopted Tyler when his parents died. **

**Adrianna is the daughter of Don Masters. he is a Neurosurgeon. He is never home but when he his the only spends time with Aid. **

_**Well. Here's the introduction to all of Characters for my story. hope you like it. Kisses- H**_


	2. actual chapter 1

_**So here's the actual chapter one. Like I said before it might be a long one so please bare with me. now back to the story. Disclaimer: I own nothing just the story plot. Thanks Kisses-H **_

**Eddie's POV. **

_Today is my first day at West valley charter. I hate being the new student but I hope it will all be alright. I'm a senior. I am an International pop star and my parents are max and Katy Duran a.k.a MK. the famous duo from the 80's. I just woke up and now getting ready for school. I have to dress to impress right. I put on a gray v- neck, blck jeans and one of my gray vans. I grab my gray bag and head down stairs. _

Katy: good morning Eddie. ready for school, please try to be on time.

Eddie: Ma, don't worry. I'll be fine love you.

Katy: love you too.

_As I'm walking to my car I see a red stingray fly by me and stop at the next house. I have a black Lamborghini. interior is whit. I have specialized rims and racing tires. _

**Loren's POV **

_Damn. another day in the hell hole. I get to Melissa's house and see a black Lamborghini. On this street who the hell owns a Lamborghini. Since I heard we are getting a new student I dressed to impress. I had on a black strapless dress that hugged all of my curves perfectly, a red belt that looked perfect with my dress, a pair of stilettoes that had a red trim, I had a red and black Louis Viton bag, my hair was curled and in a pony tail. _

Mel: hey, Lo. ready for another day in the hell hole.

Loren: no. who is your new neighbor.

Mel: I don't know. I didn't know we had new neighbors. Well might I add you look hot today.

Loren: I know. I have to dress to impress for the new kid right.

Mel: I totally forgot. I guess whoever it is my new neighbor.

Loren: yah. well they must be rich or something he has a lambo as his car.

Mel: What?! anyways ready for our regular jam. **Mel pushes the button to let the top go down, turns on Eddie Duran, full blast. **

Loren: Mel, we are at school.

_As I steps out of her car she sees the black lambo pull into the parking lot. the person parks his car and steps out. every single girl turns her head to see who it is. I on the other hand walked through the doors to find Chloe and Aid talking. I walk up to them. _

Loren: hey.

Chloe: heyy, you look hot.

Aid: I second with Chloe.

Loren: well the new kid just pulled up. I wonder who it is. he has a balck Lambo.

Chloe: what?!

Aid: look there he is.

_Loren's thoughts: damn, wait he's Eddie Duran. he goes to the same school as me. _

_Chloe's thoughts: damn he's hot._

_Aid's thoughts: OMG he's Eddie Duran. _

**Eddie's POV**

**As I walk to the office I see one of my neighbors. **

Phil: Hey. I'm phil. we are neighbors.

Eddie: hey.

Tyler: Hi, I'm tyler.

Ian: Hi, mate. I'm Ian, well gotta go my girlfriend is here. (Ian sees Mel and Loren with the other girls.) Come with me I'll introduce you to them.

**I follow Ian, as I approach them I see Loren. **

Ian: hey guys this is Eddie.

Chloe: hi I'm Chloe.

Aid: Hey, I'm Adrianna, everyone calls me Aid.

Mel: hi, I'm Mel, also known as Ian girlfriend.

Loren: Lastly, I'm Loren, everyone calls me Lo.

_my thoughts: Damn Loren is Hot. I do her right now so bad. _

Edde: Hi, I'm Eddie Duran.

Loren: what your first class

Eddie: AP chemistry.

Loren: you are with me in that class. Let's go.

Eddie: Loren. Are you the girl that owns the red stingray.

Loren: yes. I like your car as well.

Eddie: I got it like a year ago. within the first month I got customized rims and I added NOS (Nitrous Oxide Solution) to my engine.

Loren: wow, do you do racing or something.

_**So heres chapter 1. follow me or favorite my story. kisses- H**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys. so I hope you all love chapter 1. This chapter is mostly Leddie's study date. I know I said that tyler was adopted by Chloe's mom, but they look so good together I decided to keep them together. enjoy. Kisses- H**_

Loren: that suck, I mean you had to quit something that you enjoyed to take care of your singing career.

Eddie: Yah it does, but it helps when I can hear my nusic blasting from a certain car after she picked up her friend.

Loren: Oh. You heard it. **turning 100 shades of red. **

Eddie: yup, but I doesn't bother me. I like it when I can hear a fan of mine listen to my music. it can help me see what I can and will improve on.

Loren: Well I'm happy to help.

**Class was about to start. the teacher walked in to see Loren and Eddie talking. Their teacher walked up to them Eddie and Loren didn't seem to notice. After the teacher introduced her self they went back to talking, and the rest of the class walked in.**

Eddie: So what should I expect Advanced Chemistry to be like.

Loren: Well, Homework every other class and a test every other week.

Eddie: not that bad. What other advaanced classes do you have.

Loren: all exceptt music.

Eddie: can I see you schedule.

**Loren hands Eddie her schedule. after looking he smiles. **

Loren: why are you smiling.

Eddie: we have all of our classes together.

Loren: wow.

Eddie: Lo, I know we just met and everything but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me.

Loren: Eddie I would love to. Well my boyfriend has to plan it.

Eddie: will do.

**Loren and Eddie just talk all through class because they are expected to learn on their own. Loren takes out her phone, and starts to play PAD ( Puzzles and Dragons.) **

Eddie: Lo, is that PAD.

Loren: yes. How do you know.

Eddie: I play as well.

Loren: really?!

Eddie: yup. I just got arch angel Lucifer.

Loren: I'm working on that now.

Eddie: it's actually easy. in my opinion.

**Loren plays the rest of class. **

_**Hey so I know that this is a short chapter but don't worry. chapter 3 is Leddie's date and there will be some Chloe drama. kisses H**_


	4. Chapter 4-

_**Hey guys so this is chapter 3, also known as Leddie's first date. it's going to be long so please read it all the way through. Kisses- H. **_

**Eddie is on his way to school. Loren got to school early so she could greet Eddie. Eddie pulls into the parking lot and sees Loren by her car standing sexy like.**

Loren: Hey Eddie.

Eddie: Hey sexy. ready for tonight

Loren: Definitely. where are you taking me?

Eddie: It's surprise. trust me you are going to like it. just wear something comfortable and sexy.

Loren: okay. can I at least know what time you are picking me up.

Eddie: just be ready by 7.

**As Eddie and Loren walk into school hand in hand. Every one turns to them and stares. Chloe turns around from her locker and walks up to them. **

Chloe: So are you to a couple or something.

Loren: yes, Chlo why?

Chloe: you know that I like Eddie.

Loren: yah, I know. you just want him for his money, fame and power.

Eddie: WHAT?!

Chloe: No, Eddie it's not like that.

Loren: oh, please. save your bull ffor someone else... FYI we are so not friends anymore.

Eddie: C'mon babe we have to get to class.

**Loren and Eddie head over to their lockers, which are right next to each others. when they get there Eddie outs his arms around Loren and kisses her cheek. All of their classes went by quickly. Now it was music class Eddie got to class early and worked on a song. **

Eddie: Hey babe.

Loren: Hey to yourself. that was a good song.

Eddie: Really?! Well you did inspire it. I was going to sing it at my concert at the Avalon

Loren: How?!

Eddie: Well since the first time I saw you song lyrics started to flow through my head.

Loren: can I hear it?

_**"Atmosphere"**_

_If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you_  
_Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true_  
_I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?_  
_I'd be happy to say 143 to you_

_Let's spark this feeling tonight_  
_Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight_  
_You and me on a rocket alright_  
_Count 3, 2, 1_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere_  
_Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear_  
_My heart is, my heart is_  
_My heart is falling for_

_You could be the queen and I'll be the king_  
_And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh_  
_The smell of your hair and the taste of your lips baby_  
_You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this_  
_No I'd never say no to this, no oh oh oh_

_Let's spark this feeling tonight_  
_Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight_  
_You and me on a rocket alright_  
_Count 3, 2, 1_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere_  
_Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear_  
_My heart is, my heart is_  
_My heart is falling for_

_Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere_  
_Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air_  
_My heart is, my heart is_  
_My heart is falling for you_  
_Falling for you_  
_Falling for you, yeah_

_I'll help you live your dream_  
_If you help me live my dream_  
_I'll help you live your dream_  
_But you and me and mercury_  
_Baby it ain't make believe_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere_  
_Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear_  
_My heart is, my heart is_  
_My heart is falling for_

_Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere_  
_Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air_  
_My heart is, my heart is_  
_My heart is_  
_Baby, it's falling for you_  
_Fallin' for you_  
_Falling for you_

_My heart is falling for you_  
_My heart is falling for you_  
_My heart is falling for you_  
_Oh oh_

_My heart is falling for you_  
_My heart is falling for you_  
_My heart is falling for you_

Eddie: what did you think?

Loren: I love it.

Eddie: I knew you would. Oh here I was supposed to give you this. **He hands her an envelope. **

Loren: OMG. I couldn't get tickets but now I can definitely go. Thanks.

Eddie: anything for my girl.

Loren: So I'll se you later I haave to go and see my mom she wanted to talk to me about something.

Eddie: Okay, can't wait to see you.

**Loren walks to her car and drives off. she reaches Nora's office. **

Loren: Mom, makee this quick. I have to get ready for a date tonight.

Nora: okay. Well I want you to know that I am going on a date tonight. I don't know what time I'll be home.

Loren: well it's okay Eddie and I are going to eat and watch a movie so I'll probably be home really late or tomorrow morning. Anyways I have to go, Love you.

Nora: be safe and don't do anything I won't do. Love you too

**Loren walks out of her moms office and heads home. She gets ready. she lays out her outfit. (Navy blue crop top, dark wash low cut jeans and Navy blue High tops). She hops in the shower 30 minutes later she gets out puts on her outfit and make up. she walks out into the kitchen with her purse and puts in her phone and extra lip gloss (incase it's needed). Just on time there is a knock on the door. **

Eddie: Hey beautiful.

Loren: hey ready to go.

Eddie: yup.

**They head to his car and get going. they drive about 20 minutes and arrive to a beach front property in malibu. **

Loren: babe, what are we doing here.

Eddie: welcome to our surprise date. follow the path of red rosse petals and candels I am going to get something from my house.

Loren: Okay.

**Loren followed the path to a blanket on the beach Eddie was standing there with their food in his hand.**

Loren; whats dinner.

Eddie: your favorite.

Loren: Pastrami sandwhiches

Eddie: yup.

**Eddie sat down first. then Loren between his legs. They sat and talked for what seemed like forever, but was like an hour and a half. After they had finished they headed inside to watch movie. **

Eddie: what movie do you want to watch?

Loren: anything with Ryan Gosling.

Eddie: really?

Loren: yup. he's hot .

Eddie: What about me?! **pouting. **

Loren: Well you can change my mind. **Biting her lip.**

Eddie: Really?! **Smirking. **

**Eddie sat down next to Loren Who straddled him. She started kissing his neck, she put her hands under his shirt and started to feel his abs. After about 5 minutes she stopped and got off him. **

Loren: well now I'm convinced.

Eddie: so what movie.

Loren: the fault in our stars.

Eddie: you got it. s

**Half way through the movie they fell asleep. Loren slept well knowing that Eddie was next to her. She woke up the next morning find Eddie still sleeping she kisses him. **

Loren: Good Morning Handsome.

Eddie: Good Morning Beautiful.

Loren: want some breakfast.

Eddie: Sure. what did you have in mind.

Loren: Well if you take me back home I'm sure you'll the breakfast you've never had.

Eddie: well lets get going.

**Eddie gets in the car and drive Loren home. **

_**Hey. so I hope you like this chapter. I might a plot twist coming up so bare with me. Kisses H**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys so, heres chapter 4, I hope you like it. I have a hard time writing it but I finally finished it. Kisses. H**_

**Eddie is taking Loren home so she can cook some breakfast. **

Loren: good morning mom.

Nora: Good morning sweetie. I see you brought someone with you.

Eddie: Hi, I'm Eddie Duran.

Nora: Nice to me you.

Loren: so Eddie what would you like for breakfast.

Eddie: anything.

Nora: well I have to get going. I have to be at the office in like 20 minutes.

Loren& Eddie: bye.

**Loren started to make mama tate's famous chocolate chip pancakes with maple, chocolate syurp and chocolate whipped cream. **

Eddie: what smells so good.

Loren: Mama tate's infamous Chocolate chip pancakes with maple, chocolate syrup and chocolate whipped cream.

Eddie: you were right about breakfast.

Loren: told you. Do you have anything planned for today.

Eddie: I have a meeting with my manager then I'm free after that.

Loren: Okay I was hoping to go to the mall today.

Eddie: My meeting is in 2 hours so we can hang out here then get going.

Loren: Okay what do you want to do, while we wait.

Eddie: Well I was hoping we can do some intimate things.

Loren: like what.

Eddie: may be we can make out.

Loren: well lets get started.

**For about an hour Eddie and Loren had a intense make out session, then they had to get back to reality and get Eddie to meeting on time. They drove to west Hollywood and got into the building labeled JMM. **

Eddie: Jake, what's up.

Jake: Eduardo, hey man. Who is this young lady.

Eddie: Jake meet Loren Tate my girlfriend and my stylist.

Loren: It's nice to meet you. **Turns to Eddie. **You didn't ask me to be your stylist.

Eddie: yet. Just wait. Jake what did we need to talk about.

Jake: Your concert on Sunday at the Avalon.

Eddie: okay what about.

Jake: Well what songs and who is going to be your stylist that night.

Eddie: A new song, something in the air, Electric and she said. Loren willl you be my stylist.

Loren: Of course.

Jake: well everything is taken cared of. just be there at 2 for sound check.

Eddie: okay. see you later.

**Loren and Eddie walk to his car and head to his house so he can change before he goes to the movies with Loren. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey. so I decided to skip a month to prom season. So it's a month before senior prom. Eddie has his promposal all ready. Thanks for the reviews. Kisses H**_

**Eddie has been planning his prom posal for a while now. A month ago Ian, Eddie and Katy went shopping for a promise ring. Eddie had it engraved with **_**Forever and Always. **_**Eddie has been planning for a month. The day finally came. Eddie got up early and got ready he was wearing a gray buttoned up long sleeve shirt, black jeans, black and gray vans, clear ray bans and his was spiked up just how Loren liked it. He goes over to Lorens house to surprise her. Nora sees him and lets him in. **

Nora: good morning Eddie. What can I do for you.

Eddie: Well today I am going to ask Loren to prom and give her this promise ring I was womdering if you could make breakfast.

Nora: of coourse what woulld you like and can I see the ring.

Eddie: make your infamoous chocolate chip pancakes and here. **Eddie pulls out a small black box with aa silver band with **_**Forever and Always **_**on it. **

Nora: you got it and she is going to love it.

**Eddie walked into Loren's room with her still asleep. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of her bed ticking her feet and kissed the top of her head. **

_Loren's thoughts: Who is ticking me feet. _

_Eddie: How long does it take for her to wake up. _

**Loren's eyes fluttered open and looked into Eddie's eyes. **

Loren: Good Morning babe.

Eddie: Good Morning beautiful.

Loren: why are you here.

Eddie: Why can I not come and visit you in the morning and take you to school.

Loren: well there has got to be a catch.

Eddie: I have a question for you later just get ready and breakfast should be ready by the time you come out.

**Loren hopped in the shower and got ready. She wore a strapless gray dress with black stilettoes, light make up a silver bag. After 10 minutes Loren opens her door to see Eddie standng against the door post looking all sexy like. While Loren was getting ready Eddie out the ring in the center of a circle of chocolate. the chocolate spelt out "PROM?"**

Loren: babe you can stop staring I know I look hot and all but you are going to have to wait to get all up in it.

Eddie: come on babe, breakfast is ready.

**Loren walked into the kitchen and saw the chocolate and ring. she turned and looked at Eddie. She walked up to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. **

Eddie: so I take that as a yes.

Loren: Just one question, what is the ring for.

Eddie: too show you that I'll love you forever and always.

Loren: Aww. babe I love you too. let's dig in.

**Loren and Eddie ate and cleaned up. they headed to school. they went in Loren's car because Eddie didn't want to take his. When they get to school everyone's eyes were on them. Eddie held Loren's hand and walked over to Ian and Mel. **

Mel: Duran you have a lot of explaining to do.

Eddie: what do you mean.

Ian: mate I told her.

Loren: Mel. If you're asking about the ring it's right here.

Mel: OMG. "For ever and Always" Duran that is so cute.

Eddie: well your boyfriend here helped me.

**Just then out of the corner of her eye Loren could see two blondies coming after her. **

Mel: the storm is coming.

Loren: I know I can feel them. **Loren turns around. **What do you want Chloe.

Chloe: Your boyfriend.

Eddie: never in a million years will I ever frickin date you.

Chloe: Your loss. I'm highly trained in the bed.

Loren: I know why, last time I was at your house I could hear you fucking tyler.

Mel: Tyler as in her foster brother.

Ian: WTF?

Eddie: Are you kidding.

Loren: And it wasn't a pleasnt sound either.

**Loren and Eddie walk away going to their first class. They spend literally the whole day together because they have all of the same classes together. Music class was their favorite because Eddie would sing for Loren and she would return thee favor, but todays class was different. They had to write a duet with their partner. Of course everyone wanted Eddie or Loren but of course they choose each other. **

Loren: babe, do you want to come over today and work on a song.

Eddie: I would but I'm going condo searching so when I graduate I can live on my own without my parents looking over my shoulder every 5 seconds.

Loren: well can I go with you, after all I did com to school with you.

Eddie: Sure. I wouldn't move to a place where my bae doesn't approve.

Loren: okay. Umm... what are you going to do for Spring Break.

Eddie: I have to go to Hawaii for the week I have some interviews and a concert at one of the high schools. Jake wanted me to ask you if you would like to come with me.

Loren: I would love to.

**Loren and Eddie walk out of class hand in hand and go to look at condo's in west LA.**

_**Hey sorry for having this up so late. I'll make up for it I promise. Kisses- H**_


	7. Chapter 7- chapter 6

_**Hey. this chapter is going to be their trip to Hawaii. Yes. Eddie will be performing at a high school and write a song for Loren. Hop ya'll like it. Kisses- H**_

**It's spring break, Eddie and Loren are going to Hawaii for the week to get some alone time and so that she can actually go to the state for the first time. Eddie was planning on staying at his parents beach house in Kahala but since Loren was coming he was going to stay at a hotel. After they land they make their way over to the Sheraton Waikiki. They head to the front desk and check in. They make their way up to their room. room 2308(actuall room. really nice view). it's a one bedroom suite. Full kitchen, and dining room, ocean front. It's 6: 30 and they are hungry. **

Eddie: Lo, where do you want to eat.

Loren: where ever.

Eddie: okay. We can go to the food court at the royal Hawaiian shopping center or Cheesecake factory.

Loren: cheesecake factory.

Eddie: okay. Lets go.

**Loren and Eddie make their way to Cheesecake factory as soon as they get there, are seated in the back so the paparazzi couldn't get to them.**

Loren: Babe what time do we have to be at the news studio tomorrow.

Eddie: 5 am.

Loren: that's so early. but okay.

Eddie: babe you don't have to go if you don't want to.

Loren: I want to it's just that its early.

Eddie: I know but at least we have the rest of the afternoon to do what ever.

Loren: that's true. are you ready to leave.

Eddie: yup. I just paid for dinner.

**They left the restaurant and went for a walk on the beach. Eddie took off his slippers and Loren took off her heels. they walked hand in hand. They make it to Waikiki beach which of course it was "Sunset on the beach", they were premiering the season 4 of Hawaii 5-0. They watch some of it and decide that it's time to go. When they get back to the room Loren hops on the shower and put on a all back lace dress, that goes up to her mid thigh and a black lace g- string. She walks out and sees Eddie looking on his phone. When he looks up he sees Loren and his mouth drops.**

Loren: babe if you keep staring you ain't gonna get nothing tonight.

Eddie: Come on babe, we are in Hawaii. please.

Loren: nope we have to be the studio early tomorrow morning.

Eddie: fine... I will get you back Tate.

Loren: okay. well good night.

**Loren climbed into bed next to Eddie and fell asleep instantly. Eddie fell asleep soon after and held her close to him. **

**- The Next Morning-**

**Eddie gets up to the sound of his alarm and gets out of bed to take a shower. Loren wakes up o the sound of the alarm and lays in bed. Eddie comes out of the shower and puts on a gray buttoned down shirt, black jeans and gray vans. Loren takes a shower and puts on a black crop top, gray jeans and black heels. **

Eddie: Lo, are you ready to go.

Loren: coming. **Loren walks into the dining room. **Let's go. Where is Jake.

Eddie: he is meeting us there and we are going to be late of we don't get going.

**Loren and Eddie walk out the room and go down stairs where the limo is waiting. they get in and head to the KHON2 news room. When they get there they are greeted by a half awake Jake. **

Jake: Good morning to you two.

Loren: Good morning.

Eddie: Jake did you get any sleep.

Jake: Nope. I was busy planning the High school concert.

**Loren and Eddie head inside and see that everyone was expecting to see them, they walked to make up. Eddie got some touch ups done and he was ready when they were. Olena Hue started the show. **

Olena: Good Morning everyone. today we have a special guest. Well it's 5 in the morning and there is news that a wild fire had started on the east side of O'ahu and is almost under control. Firemen evacuated some houses close to the fire, but there is no damage to any of the houses.

**Off to the side...**

Loren: when do you go on.

Eddie: 7. I just have to be here early.

Loren: okay. Well do you want a coffee.

Eddie: please. Love you.

Loren: Love you too.

**Loren walked away and got the coffee. Jake looks at Eddie. **

Jake: Eddie Duran is WHIPPED!

Eddie: I am so not.

Jake: man, with the looks you give her and how you two can never leave each others side. Eddie, you are whipped.

Eddie: whatever.

**Just in time Loren waalked back with the coffee, and saw that Jake was smiling and Eddie looked at him like he was ready to kill him. **

Loren: are you okay, you looj like you are going to kill someone.

Eddie: Yah, I'm fine. Jake needs to learn how not to be a workaholic.

Loren; that is true.

**Meanwhile the news was going on and at 7 Jai and Olena called on Eddie. **

Olena: Hey, Eddie so I heard that you performing at a high school.

Eddie: yes. a fan of mine wanted to see me live in person and she couldn't afford to go to my concert so I decided to surprise her and perform at her school.

Jai: Eddie, so I see that you brought someone with you today. who is the young lady.

Eddie: She is my girlfriend Loren Tate. Lo, come out here.

**Loren walks onto the set, sits next to Eddie and holds is hand. **

Olena: So, Loren. what is it like dating the one and only Eddie Duran.

Loren: it's amazing. He's such a sweet, kind, and amazing guy.

Olena: That's true.

Jai: Loren, so how did you meet Eddie.

Loren: we met at school. We have all of the saamee classes so we got to know each other a lot.

Eddie: Yup. my first day I asked her out.

Loren: yah but we got to know each other more as the day went on.

Olena: aww.

Jai: That is adorable. Well thaats all we have for today. Thanks for coming.

Leddie: thanks for having us.

**Loren and Eddie walk off set. Say good bye to Jake and head back to the hotel. They got to their room and sat on the couch turning on the TV. **

Eddie: Babe what do you want to do.

Loren: I don't know beach maybe.

Eddie: okay. I'm dying to see you in a bikini.

Loren: just doont stare.

**Loren picked out her black San Lorenzo bikini. with pink lace covering parts of the bikini and walks out to Eddie. **

Loren: you can go and get ready.

Eddie: just saying you are looking very sexy today.

**Eddie went and changed into his board shorts and walked out catching Loren off guard and grabbed her from behind and started kissing her neck. She turns around and pulls him into am passionate kiss. Then there was a knock on the door. **

_**Hey, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I have been working on a project for school and well it takes time. Kisses-H. **_


	8. Chapter 8- chapter 7

_**Enjoy. Kisses- H**_

**Eddie went and changed into his board shorts and walked out catching Loren off guard and grabbed her from behind and started kissing her neck. She turns around and pulls him into am passionate kiss. Then there was a knock on the door. Eddie went and unlocked the door. and saw who it was. **

Eddie: what are you doing here?! **Clearly pissed off. **

Girl: I came to see you.

Loren: Babe. who is that. **confused. **

Girl: I am Leah. I know Eddie.

Eddie: She is my crazy ex. she literally follows me every where. **looking at Loren.**

Leah: I'm not crazy.

Eddie: really?! you were admitted to a mental hospital. for 6 months.

Loren: well Leah if you will excuse us we are going to spend the day together.

Leah: Listen little bitch Eddie is mine.

Loren: What the hell did you just call me.

Leah: a bitch.

**Loren was pissed she pinned Leah against the wall let her go and did a drop kick at her. Leah was on the floor pleading for mercy.**

Loren: come near me and Eddie again and you will regret the day you were born.

Leah: got it. **She got up and walked away. **

Eddie: babe. you handled that so well.

Loren: well you did say she was in a mental hospital.

Eddie: well actually that's the thing, it hasn't been six months. it's been 4 months.

Loren: well are you ready to hit the beach.

Eddie: lets go.

**Loren and Eddie make their way to the beach. They walk get in the water and walk out to the sand bar and sat in the pulling current. They held each other and just waded in the water. They got out and headed to "the Edge" Pool. (meaning it's meant for 16 and above) Loren and Eddie get in and swim over to the edge and held each others hand and looked at he horizon.**

Loren: Eddie, we have like another two days to do nothing. what should we do?

Eddie: Well we can meet the Hawaii Five-0 actors, they are good friends of mine and go sightseeing.

Loren: I would love to meet them. Alex O'Loughlin is hot.

Eddie: excuse me. your boyfriend is right here.

Loren: you are hot but for an older guy he's hot.

Eddie: you do know he's married right?

Loren: Yup... anyways I heard that they are filming in Waikiki tomorrow.

Eddie: well we can stop by.

**After anotther 5 minutes they get out and head to the room. Loren had a special surprise for but it had to wait until after dinner. Loren beats Eddie to the room so she gets in the shower first. Eddie walks into the room and hears the shower running, so he decides to hide. He goes into the closet where their suitcases are. He hears they water stop and the door open. Loren walks over to the closet and opens it. **

Loren: OMG! Eddie you scared the crap out of me.

Eddie: that was point of me hiding in here. BY the way you look sexy in that towel. When can I get a peek.

Loren: when I want to show you, until then just imagine a Fantasy Loren. Okay?

Eddie: well when I do get a peek can I do what I do to Fantasy Loren?

Loren: yes. you may.

**Eddie hopped in the shower and Loren decided to tease him a little bit. She puts on her pink all lace lingerie. by the time she put it on thee water turned off and she could hear Eddie getting in his clothes. She lays on the bed watching TV. Eddie walks out and sees Loren. His mouth drops open. **

Loren: Like what you see.

Eddie: Y-Y-Y... yes. yes I do.

Loren: Well... you can't get any tonight.

Eddie *whining*: what... why?!

Loren: dream about your fantasy Loren.

Eddie: Okay.

**Eddie went to lock the door and turn off the light. He climbed in bed next to Loren and fell asleep, with her in his arms. The next morning Eddie didn't feel Loren next to him, but he noticed that the balcony door was open and he went out there to see Loren sitting watching the water and drinking a coffee. **

Loren: Morning sleepyhead.

Eddie: Morning babe.

Loren: how was Fantasy Loren.

Eddie: Amazing.

Loren: I could tell. I could feel your boner.

Eddie:…. *turning 50shades of red*

Loren: what are we going to do today.

Eddie: what ever.

Loren: okay. can we go walking around. I noticed there is a Victoria's Secret.

Eddie: anyhting for you.

**They were sitting on the Balcony all of a sudden there is a knock at the door. **

Loren: Babe. could that be Jake.

Eddie: No. he said he was going to set up things for the concert on Friday.(It's wednesday)

Loren: then, hwere you expecting anyone.

Eddie: no, you?

**Loren goes to open the door and sees someone that she thought was gone a long time ago. **

Loren: WHat the fuck are you doing here.

Guy: I wanted to see you.

Loren: Well Cam there was a reason why I broke up with you.

Cam: Can you refresh my memory.

Eddie: Babe, who is that.

Loren: Eddie meet my super pyhsco EX boyfriend Camron.

Cam: I'm not a super pyhsco.

Loren: Then what explained the tracking device that you put into my necklace you gave me.

Cam: I just wanted to make sure you were safe at all times.

Loren: what ever. Can you just leave I really don't wanna talk to you.

Cam: What ever. you were a waste of my time anyways.

**Cam walks away an Loren goes into the bathroom to sit in a nice warm bubble bath. **

Eddie: can I join you.

Loren: Nope. I just want to enjoy this by myself, but there is something that you can do for me.

Eddie: anything.

Loren: can you grab my phone and speakers that are in my purse and bring them in here. I want to listen to music while sitting in here.

Eddie: okay.

**Eddie went to grab Loren's speakers and phone. While she was in the tub she started to sing I miss you, My Hawaii by Na Leo Pilimehana (A/N: Good song, listen to it.) Eddie heard Loren starting to sing. **

_Eddie's thoughts: why didn't she tell me she can sing?_

**Eddie walks back in to see Loren singing her heart out. She is so submerged into the music that she doesn't even realize that Eddie is standing in the room. She turns around when she hears clapping behind her. **

Loren: Babe. how long have you been standing there.

Eddie: Just long enough to her your beautiful voice

Loren: It's not the beautiful. Anyways what time is it.

Eddie: about 3. And you are wrong your voice is beautiful. you should give yourself more credit for that.

**Loren gets out of the tub and gets ready to walk around Waikiki. They stop at Victoria's secrets to let Loren buy a few suprises for Eddie. **

_**Hey guys sorry for taking such a lot time to upload this. I hope you like it. Kisses- H**_


	9. meeting Hawaii Five-0

_**Here's chapter 8. Chapters take time to write, and for this one some questions might be answered about Mel and Ian, Cam, Leah. Maybe this chapter might be the night. Kisses- H**_

**Loren gets out of the tub and gets ready to walk around Waikiki. They stop at Victoria's secrets to let Loren buy a few surprises for Eddie. Loren buys a black lace babydoll, red Chantilly lace merriewidow, a black and gold lace bustier, and an emerald Chantilly lace corset. She also bought Nior Tease, Victoria's Secret Bombshell. When she finished she met Eddie outside. **

Eddie: can I see what you bought.

Loren: nope. Well not yet anyway.

**Loren's phone starts to ring. She looks at it and sees it's Mel. **

Loren: Hey Mel.

Mel: Hey. Hows Hawaii.

Loren: the best Eddie and I are on our way to seee the actors of Hawaii Five-0. I get to meet Alex O'Laughlin.

Mel: lucky. What are you doing.

Loren: I just got put of Victoria's Secret. I got some things for Eddie and I, when we have alone time.

Mel: Oh. for when you two get in bed and get to knoww each other. There's something I have to tell you.

Loren: Why do you not sound happy. Who do I have to kill.

Mel: It's about Ian.

Loren: What the fuck didd he do.

Mel: Can yoou promise that you won't kill him.

Loren: it depends.

Mel: well we went to a party and he got drunk and he cheated on he with Chloe.

Loren: WHAT, THAT BOY IS SO DEAD.

**Eddie grabbed the phone for Loren and started talking to Mel. **

Eddie: Hey mel. Why is Loren ready to kill someone.

Mel: Ask Ian. he will tell you.

Eddie: okay. What should I do about Loren. She is ready to kill someone.

Mel: just let her fuzz out. She should be calm after about 10 minutes.

Eddie: Okay. We'll see you soon. Bye.

Mel: Bye. I'll call Lo later.

**Eddie and Mel hang up. Loren's Face is full of rage and clenches her fists but when Eddie touches her, she caalms down and releases. they start walking to the Hawaii five- 0 set. They reach there and are stopped by security. **

Security: Excuse me, this is a closed set no one is allowed.

Eddie: I am here to my Grace and Alex.

Security: Can I get a name.

Eddie: Eddie. Eddie Duran.

Security: I know who you are, my younger cousin is a huge fan. she said that tomorrow you are performing at her school.

Eddie: well can I get your name.

Security: My name is Micah Kalepa.

Eddie: Well Micah. I am here to see Grace and Alex.

Micah: Well let me go and get them. I sure they are going to be happy to see you.

**Micah leaves to get Grace and Alex. Micah gets up to Grace. **

Micah: Grace there is someone here to see you. He goes by the name of Eddie Duran.

Grace: Let him come. I would love to see him again.

Micah: Okay. I'll be right back.

**Micah walks to Eddie and Loren and escorts them to Grace. **

Eddie: Hey Grace.

Grace: Hey Eddie. Who is this beautiful young lady with you?

Eddie: Grace I would like for you to meet my girlfriend Loren Tate.

Grace: Hey it's nice to meet you Loren.

Loren: hey it's nice to meet you too. I'm a huge fan of the show.

Grace: Well that's good to hear. Want to meet everyone else.

Loren: Sure.

**Grace ttakes them on a tour of the set, they get to Daniel Kim. **

Daniel: Hey, Eddie my man. How you been.

Eddie: Good, I love it up in California. But I do miss Hawaii.

Daniel: Who is this young lady with you today.

Eddie: Daniel I would like for you to meet my girlfriend Loren Tate.

Daniel: Well it's really nice to meet you.

Loren: it's nice to meet you.

**Michelle Borth and Alex wak up and see who Daniel is talking to. **

Alex: Hey Eddie.

Michelle: Hey Eddie.

Eddie: Hey Alex and Aunty Michelle.

Loren: did I just hear aunty Michelle.

Eddie: Oh I completely forgot. Michelle is my dads half sister.

Loren: oh.

Eddie: alex and Aunty Michelle this is mmy girlfriend Lroen tate.

Michelle: I'll take Lroen and you can talk to the guys.

Eddie: I'll see you later babe. Love you.

Loren: okay, Love you too. **turns to michelle. **Lead the way.

**Michelle, Loren and Grace walk to a area and talk. **

Grace: so how do you like Hawaii.

Loren: I love it. tomorrow Eddie is performing aat a high school. Your Securrity Guard Micah. His youger cousin is happy that he's performing.

Michelle: what do you have in those Victoria Secret bags.

Loren: Some things for the bedroom when I am ready.

Michelle: can we see.

Loren: Of course!

**Loren shows them the outfits and pefumes that she had bought. She talked to them about teasing him and all they could do was laugh, Eddie could hear the laughing and decided to shoot Loren a text. **

**Eddie:****Babe, whats with all of the laughing. **

**Loren:**** We are talking about you and what goes on in the bedroom. **

**Eddie:****Not cool. **

**Loren:**** Michelle said stop with the pouting. **

**Eddie didn't respond to that he stopped and got back to Alex and Daniel. After a while they all go out to dinner at California Pizza Kitchen. they eat and enjoy each others company after about an hour Eddie and Loren decide it's time to go back and sleep. **

**Loren and Eddie walk back hand in hand. they get back to the hotel room and heaad to the shower.**

Eddie: Lo, can I join you.

Loren: Nope. but I do have a surprise for you.

Eddie: When can I see it.

Loren: Tonight, maybe. Only if you are a good boy.

Eddie: I can try.

**Loren goes into the bathroom and bathes. When she gets out she puts on the Emerald Chantilly lace corset and walks out to see Eddie staring. Eddie could feel his pants getting tighter. Loren looks and giggles. She climbs into bed and falls asleep. **

_**Hey. So I hope you like this chapter. I didn't come up with the security's guards name it's my cousins. He works for Hawaii Five-0. hope you likes it. Kisses- H**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here's chapter 9. Enjoy. Kisses- H**_

**Loren goes into the bathroom and bathes. When she gets out she puts on the Emerald Chantilly lace corset and walks out to see Eddie staring. Eddie could feel his pants getting tighter. Loren looks and giggles. She climbs into bed and falls asleep.**

Eddie: Loren Elizabeth Marie Tate, you'll be the death of me.

Loren: I climb into bed and sleep you have a long morning ahead tomorrow.

Eddie: okay.

**Eddie climbed into bed and fell asleep to Loren. they slept, Loren got up early to get Eddie's outfit ready for his concert. She picked out a black V-neck T- shirt, gray vest, black jeans, gray vans with his black/ clear ray bans. Eddie woke up about 30 minutes later to the smell of coffee. **

Eddie: well you're up early.

Loren: yah well. You have a meet and greet at the school at 7: 30 then concert at 9. I need to get you ready.

Eddie: Well show me to the outfit.

Loren It's in the bathroom. go baathe and get ready.

Eddie: Only if you join me.

Loren: maybe tonight. **Biting her lip. **

_Eddie: Did she really just say that. OMG. she's telling me that she is ready. tonight I am going to give her the time of her life._

_Loren: I hope Eddie got that message. He is going to have fun tonight. _

Loren: Hurry up and bathe.

Eddie: Yes mother.

**Eddie goes to bathe so Loren goes out on the balcony and sips her coffee. Eddie gets out and puts on his outfit. Loren walks in and gets read. She decides to match Eddie with a black crop top, gray skinny jeans and black stilettoes, with a black clutch. **

Eddie: Well someone looks breath taking. I hope you know that there are a lot of guys at the school that would jump you right then and there.

Loren: I know but there is only one person for me. **Smirking, and winking. **

Eddie: Let's go.

**Eddie and Loren take the service elevator directly to the car to avoid anyone else on the floors. they reach the car and see Jake is already there. he was on the phone with Traci. He hangs up the phone and gets in the car. **

Leddie: Jake is everything alright.

Jake: Yup. Traci just got a job offer and she's moving to Chicago before we get back. And shes pregnant so she just wants to keep the baby

Loren: I'm so sorry Jake.

Eddie: Yeah, Sorry man.

Jake: it's okay.

**They drive to Kaiser High School. They reach there and use the back entrance. Eddie walks out of the car after Jake and helps Loren. They look at the school pretty shocked . They are used to everything in one building but here it's multiple buildings. Eddie looked around and walked to the gym. when they arrived they noticed that it was empty and AC. **

Eddie: Wow. this is completely different from West Valley Charter.

Loren: Yup. so how many songs are you doing.

Eddie: 4, one of them is a new song I wrote for you.

Loren: Eddie. You didn't haave to do that.

Eddie: Yes I know but I did anyways.

**Loren and Eddie share a quick kiss before he does his sound check. Some students walk in, theey walk on over to Loren and Jake. **

Jake: Hi, you must be the student government.

Students: Yes.

Kayla: I'm Kayla, President.

Stephanie: I'm Stephanie, Vice President.

Kyleigh: I'm Kyleigh, Secretary.

Jake: Hi. I'm Jake Eddie's manager. This is Loren, Eddie's Stylist and girlfriend.

kayla: it's nice to meet you both. so his meet and greet will start soon, after that he has some time to warm up and get ready for his concert.

Loren: Okay.

**Loren walked away to talk to Eddie. Loren wraps her arms around him from behind and hold him close. Eddie turns around to find Loren looking aat him with sad eyes. **

Eddie: Baby, whats wrong.

Loren: I need to talk to you, but not here. I haven't really told you everything about me.

Eddie: baby, come on. I have my, meet and greet.

Loren: okay.

**Eddie grabs Loren's hand and walks to the entrance of the gym. There were already so many people lined up to see him. Loren walked with Eddie and stood behind him as he sat down. The security was the varsity football players. After about 30 minutes all of the kids leave so they can get to their classes. **

Eddie: baby, whats wrong.

Loren: Like I said not here. **tearing up. **

Eddie: baby don't cry, please tell what's wrong.

Loren: Like I said later. I don't want to ruin your performance.

Eddie: baby, just seeing you like this will already ruin my performance. What is wrong?

Loren: Just my past. I'll tell you later I promise.

Eddie: okay.

**Eddie pulls Loren into a passionate kiss for a while before he had too get back to sound check. Jake walks over to Loren. **

Jake: Loren, whats wrong?

Loren: it's nothing.

Jake: if you ever need anyone to talk to. just call me over.

Loren: okay.

**Eddie's concerrt ended and they are back in the hotel room. Eddie walks onto the Lanai and sits down, Loren follows after putting her stuff down. When Loren gets out to the Lanai sits on Eddie's lap and cries into his chest. **

Eddie: Baby, what' wrong.

Loren: So, I'm from Hawaii. That's why my ex- boyfriend is here. when I was 8 my dad died aand my mom decided to move to California. There is something though that I'm not sure you would like to hear.

Eddie:…...

Loren: It's started when I was 5 until I was 8. He raped me. I couldn't tell anyone because he said he would kill my mother and I.

Eddie: baby. I'm sorry.

**Eddie held Loren tightly while she cried her eyes out. They watched the beautiful sunset and went inside. **

_**Hey. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. my ccomputer has been giving me problems, but here it is. I started school so I will try and post every week. Kisses- H**_


	11. Chapter 105

_**Hey guys. so in Hawaii school already started, I'll try and post once a week. Here's chapter 10. Enjoy. Kisses-H. **_

**Eddie held Loren tightly while she cried her eyes out. They watched the beautiful sunset and went inside. Loren went to take a shower before they went out to dinner. Loren out on a black strapless romper and a red leather jacket. Eddie got ready and put on a red shirt and black jeans with black vans. **

Eddie: Baby are you ready to go.

Loren: Yes, babe where are we going.

Eddie: It's a surprise. but you will love it.

Loren: Okay.

**Eddie and Loren take the guest elevators to the lobby and went to the restaurant. They were seated and they talked about earlier. **

Eddie: didn't you tell me all me about your past from the beginning.

Loren: I didn't want to scare you away. I just wanted to have aa normal relationship for once.

Eddie: Baby, you know I'm not going anywhere. I will ALWAYS be here for you. No matter what I'll always be there for you. Even when I'm not there I will still be with you.

Loren: I know that but, sometimes people change their minds.

Eddie: baby look at me. **Loren looks up. **No matter what I will never change my feelings about you. Loren Tate I love you. I ALWAYS will.

Loren: Awww.. baby I love you too.

**After dinner finished they went for a moonlite walk on the beach. They stopped and looked out at the water. **

_Eddie: is this the right time to ask her. I mena I already have permission from Nora. _

**Eddie faces Loren. **

Eddie: baby close your eyes.

Loren: Okay. but why?

**Eddie gets down on one knee and grabs a small black box out of his jacket. **

Eddie: Baby, open your eyes.

**Loren open her eyes and just stares at Eddie. **

Eddie: Loren Elizabeth Tate, from the day I saw you I fell in love with you instantly. I love you to the moon and back. Even my words can't describe how much I love you. Loren Tate will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?

Loren:….. Yes. I love you Eddie. I will marry you.

**Eddie stands up and put on the 2 carat diamond ring and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They go back up to the hotel room. Loren heads to the bathroom and gets ready for their last night in Hawaii. She put on her black lace babydoll and her victoria's secert bombshell. she walked out and sat on the bed. Eddie looked at her and smirked. **

Eddie: baby are you sure.

Loren: Eddie. I trust you. I love you and I only want you.

**Eddie pulled her in for another kiss and guided her to the bed. somehow he lost his shirt along the way. He puts Loren on the bed and hovers over her. She pulls him in for another kiss and unbuckles his pants. she slides them off and leaves his boxers on. With her strength she flip them over so now shes on top. She starts to grind on his friend, with every stroke for her he gets harder and harder. after a while Eddie flips them over and pulls Loren into a passionate kiss. She takes off her black baby doll. Eddie starts to kiss her neck. Loren moans his name into his ear which turns him on even more, Eddie pulls away from Loren's neck and continues downward to her right breast and plays with her nipple with his tongue while his other hands played with her other breast. after he switched, Loren moaned his name over and over again. Eddie started to work his way south, stopped at her bellybutton ring played around with it and continued. **

Eddie: baby, why havent I seen this before.

Loren: No talk. Just make love to me.

**Eddie works his way down to her woman hood, He licked it through her tiny black lace thong , causing Loren to moan. Eddie bits down on her clit and pulls off her thong and continues to tease it. **

Loren: mmmmm... baby don't do that. stop teasing me. I need you. I need you.

**Eddie enters her slowly and watched her as she stared at him with want and need in her eyes. She pulls him in or another kiss. Eddie starts to pick up his pace noticing that she was reaching her peak, Eddie was well on his way as well. After a few more thrusts Loren reached her peak, Eddie reached his at the same time. Loren smiled as she felt Eddie empty himself inside of her. **

Loren: baby, I love you.

Eddie: I love you too, Lets get some rest.

**Exhausted after what happened Loren and Eddie fell asleep in each others arms. Loren snuggled closer than ever before. **

_**Hey. so I hope you like this chapter. I'll have another one up soon. Please read and review. Kisses-H **_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hey. so this chapter is called "the Morning after". I know it cheesy and all but I like it for this chapter. To be clear this is chapter 11. If you guys don't review I will take forever to post something so please review. Kisses- H**_

**Exhausted after what happened Loren and Eddie fell asleep in each others arms. Loren snuggled closer than ever before. Eddie woke up early, feeling inspired. She sat at his laptop and started puttting cords together. He had ideas for lyrics can came up with a song in 20 minutes. so far he got: **

You're a dime, so beautiful  
Top of the line, so unusual  
Words can't define,  
You're running through my mind all day (day)  
I'm so happy you're mine, so beautiful  
Top of the line, so unusual  
Now I think it's time, hey shawty  
I hope you don't take this the wrong way

[Chorus]  
Girl you look better with the lights off,  
Better with the lights off ooh  
Girl you look better with the lights off,  
Better with the lights off ooh  
Better with the lights off

**Loren could hear Eddie singing. She got out of bed quietly and snuck into the bathroom to pee. Eddie didn't hear anything because he had is earphones in. Loren walked up behind him and stood there as she looked at his screen. It was a song for her, he wanted to show her how much he loves her. Eddie looks at his computer and sees Loren's reflection in the screen. **

Eddie: Hey, baby you're up.

Loren: Yup. By the way I love your song.

Eddie: well you did inspire it.

Loren: what time are we leaving.

Eddie: Plane takes off at 12. It's nine so we have to be there in two hours.

Loren: Okay. well I'm going to call mel.

Eddie: That reminds me I better call Ian.

-On the phone with Mel.-

Loren: Hey, Mel.

Mel: Hey.

Loren how are you holding up.

Mel: Okay he tried to take me back but of course Chloe stood in his way.

Loren: I'm sorry I can't be there. but when I get back we have to have a movie night.

Mel: Lo, I'm fine. just trying to forget about him.

Loren: On monday how are you going to handel him.

Mel: I really don't know but all I know is that I'll have you and Eddie.

-on the phone with Ian-

Eddie: what's up man.

Ian: hey.

Eddie: why so sad Ian?

Ian: Mel and I broke up.

Eddie: No wonder why Loren kept on saying. _He is so dead when we get back._

Ian: that literally means I am dead.

Eddie: dude I wont let her get that far. But seriously what the hell happened.

Ian: Well Chloe invited me to her spring break party out in Laguna beach. Soo we went. I got drunk. I thought Chloe was Mel and started to kiss her and one thing lead to another and we ended up in bed together. Mel was looking for me and when she found me she left and called her parents to pick her up.

_**So that's all I'm gonna give you for now. If I don't get at least 10 reviews for this chapter then I will take two to three weeks to update. Kisses- H**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey. This is Chapter12. Mel and Ian might get back together. I'm SERIOUS. If I don't get 10 reviews then I wont update this story. So if you want more. REVIEW. Kisses- H. **_

**Last time on New Boy: **

-on the phone with Ian-

Eddie: what's up man.

Ian: hey.

Eddie: why so sad Ian?

Ian: Mel and I broke up.

Eddie: No wonder why Loren kept on saying. He is so dead when we get back.

Ian: that literally means I am dead.

Eddie: dude I wont let her get that far. But seriously what the hell happened.

Ian: Well Chloe invited me to her spring break party out in Laguna beach. Soo we went. I got drunk. I thought Chloe was Mel and started to kiss her and one thing lead to another and we ended up in bed together. Mel was looking for me and when she found me she left and called her parents to pick her up.

Eddie: Dude, you are screwed. I'm in shock but like seriously. Why did you even get drunk in the first place.

Ian: I knew that Mel had a beach house out there so I thought that we could spent the night.

Eddie: I see that part, but you do know that Phil is also pissed at you.

Ian: yah. I just need to talk with him after that he should be cool.

Eddie: Well when I get back we have to talk. I gotta go.

Ian: Bye.

- on the phone with Mel.-

Loren: Yup you have me and Eddie.

Mel: Yah well anyways I'll see you tomorrow.

Loren: Bye. Love you

Mel: bye. love you.

-hangs up the phone.-

Eddie: babe. Do you think they will ever get back together.

Loren: I don't know. I mean Mel has walls built up and it takes a while for someone to knock them down so I really don't know. Mel likes her relationship to be built on trust. right now I think Ian broke that trust.

Eddie: okay, but do you think that we should help them get back together. I mean Ian is pretty bumbed out. How is Mel doin.

Loren: She's hanging in there. but seriously, they need to get back together.

Eddie: But how Lo..

Loren:…. we can figure that out later. I want to go for a walk on the beach.

Eddie: Let's go.

**Eddie and Loren go for a walk on the beach. **

Loren: Eddie, Why didn't you leave me when I told you about my past.

Eddie: Hey, baby. I told you. No matter what I will always be there for you. That engagement ring means that we are in this together. I love you and I always will.

Loren: I know that Eddie but how did I not scare you away.

Eddie: You telling me your past brought me closer to you. Now that I know, I feel like you can trust me even more.

Loren: oh. okay. I love you.

Eddie: let's head back. we gotta go soon.

Loren: okay.

**Loren and Eddie head back to their hotel room. They finish packing and head to the airport. They hop on the plane and fall asleep. They get up when they land in LA. Eddie and Loren head to their penthouse in West LA. When they get there they have a huge surprise. **

Loren: OMG! Mel... How did you know where we live.

Mel: I wanted to surprise you. I found out through your mom. By the way she wanted to see you.

Loren: Okay. I miss mama tate's cooking.

Eddie: Hey! I can cook

Loren: If that's what you can burnt pancakes then yes you can cook.

Mel: Well Duran, why do I see a rock on my girls finger.

Eddie: Meet the future Mrs. Duran. I proposed to her when we went for a walk on the beach.

Loren: It was perfect. I love it and I love you Mr. Duran.

Mel: Lo, I have to meet with your mom, she wanted to talk to me about something. I'll see you soon.

Loren: Bye. love you.

Mel: Bye, I'll se you tomorrow.

**Mel leaves and Loren and Eddie head to bed. they cuddle up and fall fast asleep. Loren wakes up the next morning and gets ready for school. Eddie wakes up soon after and gets ready. He puts on a red v-neck, black jeans, Red vans and a black leather jacket. Loren has on a red halter top, black skirt, red gucci heels and a black leather jacket. They met in the living room. **

Eddie: babe you look hot!

Loren: Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. Let's go. I forgot to tell you, Jake talked to our principal and well this is our last week of school. We have to take all of your finalls on thursday and friday. After this we have all the time we want to our graduation.

Eddie: Okay. what about Ian and Mel.

Loren: I dont even know what happened, Mel wouldn't tell me anything. Do you know what happened?

Eddie: yah. Ian told me. So he said that they were invited to Chloe's party in Laguna beach and he got drunk. He thought Chloe was Mel and he started making out with her which lead to another thing and Mel found them in bed together. That's why she broke up with him.

Loren: Wow. can see go and see our parents after wards it feels like the last time I saw them was about 4 years ago.

Eddie: Sure, Let's go.

**They drove to school. They say Mel waiting for them by the door. They walk over and in hand. Mel looked at them and smiled, but it soon disappeared as she saw Ian and Chloe. Eddie and Loren reached Mel. **

Loren: Hey, Mel. Just ignore shes just trying to get to you.

Eddie: and with Ian. don't give into him. He's gonna try anything he can to get you back but don't give in.

Mel: Thanks guys. **She hugs bother of them. **

**Mel, Loren and Eddie are apporached by Chloe and her blonde stick figures. **

Mel: What the fuck do you want.

Loren: Chloe Carter or should I call you by your real name?

Chloe: You wouldn't dare.

Loren: try me. Cynthia Kowalski. There you have it people Chloe's real name.

Mel: so this entire time she was lying to everyone.

Cynthia: How did you even find that out.

Loren: a close friend of mine.

Chynthia: There is only one other person that knows this.

Loren: Exactly. I found out through Tyler.

Tyler: Chloe Im sorry. I just needed to get it off my chest. So I told Lorem not thinking that she might use it against you someday.

Chloe: Fucking Tyler, I figured it was you because after a few months this little brat over here **pointing to Loren **Started to test our friendship. So I knew someone told her something.

Loren: Well now everyone knows. Have a nice life.

**Loren and Eddie walk away. Loren walks to her locker with a certain blonde is standing there with flowers. **

Loren: what are you doing here...

Person:…. I wanted to say...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey. so here's chapter 13. hope you like it. If you like smut, this chapter is for you. If you don't just skip down to the Authors note at the end. Please read and review. Hope you like. Kisses- H**_

**Loren and Eddie are walking to their lockers. there is a certain blonde standing by her locker. Eddie looks at her, she is smiling and runs up to the person and jumps into their open arms. **

Loren: What are you doing here.

Person: … I just wanted to say...

Loren: well spit it out big brother.

Logan: I am moving back. I miss you and mom.

Loren: Logan. I'm so happy, but just so you know, I moved out. Im living with my boyfriend Eddie Duran.

Logan: Eddie Duran. The popstar. Really LoLo, Who is it.

Loren: Logan, I'm not kidding.. but I still go over to see her every so often.

Eddie: Hey, I'm Eddie Duran.

Loren: Omg. I totally forgot. Eddie meet my brother Logan. Logan meet my boyfriend Eddie.

Logan: Hey whats up man. It's nice to meet you. Just take care of my sister.

**Mel walks up to them and runs to Logan. **

Mel: OMG! Logan, what are you doing here.

Logan: Is it a crime to see my two favorite girls in the world.

Mel: I haven't seen you in like forever. How was Europe and where ever else you have traveled.

Logan: Great but I missed my Lolo pop and my mellie.

Mel & Loren: Don't use our nick names.

Eddie: Why, babe it's cute. I might call you my lolo pop.

Loren: Please don't, he was the only person I gave permission to use it, and I will only allow you to use it on one condition.

Eddie: Which is.

**Logan and Mel excuse themselves and Mel tells Logan about what happened with Ian. Meanwhile with Eddie and Loren. **

Loren: my condition is that there is only one place you can call me that.

Eddie: Which is?

Loren: The bedroom. When there is nothing between us.

Eddie: I like the sound of that.

Loren: Of course you do, atleast we have two more days left of testing.

Eddie: Yup. Which reminds me. We are going to be late for our music final. Lets go.

**Loren and Eddie finished their music final and were cleaning out their lockers. Logan left and Mel was talking to Phil. Adrianna was telling Chloe about how she ca be such a bitch and thaat she should really dial it down because she is becoming a selfish bitch that the uses her power to get men to do what ever she wants. **

**Loren and Eddie are heading for the car talking about Wedding dates. They wanted it after graduation, but Eddie had to go on tour, Loren got a job as a fashion designer for Gucci. She didn't really tell Eddie yet but she will, soon. Loren and Eddie made it back to the penthouse. Loren and Eddie walk in. There was someone sitting on the couch. **

Eddie: Leah is that you?

Loren: Who the fuck are you.

Leah: Eddie, it's me leah,, I love you. I need you in my life. Please take me back.

Eddie: Never in a million years. I know you are just saying that because you want me for my fame and money.

Loren: Honey girl, If he was going to get back together with you, why would he give me this beautiful diamond engagement ring.

Leah: What?!

Eddie: I love Loren with all of my heart, I will get married to her in two months time.

Leah: well, I guess it's now or never with my plan.

**Leah draws out her .9mm gun from her bag and points it at Loren. She gets ready to pull the trigger. Mel bursts into the penthouse and screams, scared Leah puts her hands up and drops the gun. Yet it still fired and grazed Eddie's arm. Eddie starts to feel blood drip off his arm. The Police and EMT came. Leah was arrested under the charges of attempted murder and would be processed. Eddie was checked out by the EMT and was cleared. After everyone left Loren and Eddie headed upstairs. Loren headed straight to the bathroom, Eddie headed to the bed. While in the bathroom Loren out on a red and black lingerie set from Victoria's Secrets. She put on some red leather Louis Viton Heels and walked out. Eddie was lost in thought when loren came out of the bathroom. **

Loren: So, Eddie since we have aabout a moth to graduation, what do you want to do?

Eddie... Huh? **Looks up and sees Loren, his mouth drops open and he walks up to her. **

Loren: tonight I'm in control. now you, strip and get in bed, and tonight you are calling me Mistress Loren.

Eddie: Mistress Loren. I like it.

Loren: In bed now.

**Loren tunred around and grabbed two pairs of handcuffs. She puts them on Eddie's wrists and locks them around the head board. The other pair she put on his ankles and locked them behind the footboard. **

_Eddie's thoughts: Who thought that Loren liked to do these kinds of things. _

_Loren: I hope he loves this. _

**Loren walk onto the side of the bed and looked at Eddie. Then she spoke.**

Loren: Tonight, I am in charge, You will call me mistress Loren, If you have a question you have ask with the words MISTRESS LOREN.

Eddie: Yes, my lolo pop. **Smirking. **

Loren: What did I say. **She takes the whip and hits him on the thigh **

Eddie: I understand Mistress Loren.

**Loren grabs one of his bandanas and blindfolds him, She climbs on top of him. She had something in her hand. **

_Eddie: what does she have in her hands all i feel is a chain. _

**Loren starts to suck on his nipples. after the are pink and erected she puts on the nipple clamps. Eddie winces at the pain. She gives the chain a small tug which elects a moan from his mouth. She starts to kiss her way down his body. once she reaches his long erected friend. she licks it base to tip. She pumps some lube on her finger and rubs it around his hole. She slips in one finger and pushes on his prostate. **

Eddie: Mistresss Loren, What are you doing. Not that I don't love it. It's just that if you keep doing that I'll cum soon.

Loren: I am showing you what I can do when I get you all tied up. if you don't like it. Tell me.

Eddie: Mistress Loren. I like it, just if you keep on doing that I won't last long.

Loren: Good to know.

**Loren pulls out her finger and replaces it with a dildo. she turns up the vibrations and keeps it in place. Eddie starts to moan and groan and Loren takes his full length in her mouth. She reaches up and gives the chain a small tug. She starts to move the dildo in and out. She starts to pump her hand up and down his friend with some help of spit. Loren takes out the dildo and concentrates on his friend . She starts to give him a blow job. As soon as he is ready to blow she stops and takes off his blindfold and nipple clamps. She stands up and strips out of her clothing, and straddles Eddie. She slides his friend into her wetness. She bobs up and down as she starts to ride him. After a while they both find their release. Loren gets off of Eddie and unhooks the hand cuffs and pulls eddie into a long passionate kiss. **

Loren: Thanks for letting me do that. I hope you liked it.

Eddie: I loved it. You can do that to me any day.

Loren: Good to know. I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

**And with that they went to sleep. Loren suggled close to Eddie and smiled.**

_**Okay, so I followed with the M rating. Hope you liked it. I will post another chapter soon. Ian and Mel might get back together. I need ideas for that and don't worry I didn't forget about Prom that is coming up in the next chapter. Kisses- H **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey. here's another chapter. Hope you like. Kisses- H**_

**And with that they went to sleep. Loren snuggled close to Eddie and smiled. She fell asleep with her breaths falling in place of Eddie's. Its was sunrise and Eddie got inspired. He untangled himself from Loren, who was still sound asleep. He made his way to his laptop in the music room. he got out and came up with the melody. Loren Started to get up as she heard Eddie on the music room. So she decided to make him breakfast. She crept past the music room and headed down stairs. Eddie on the other hand was too infused into the music that he didn't notice. Loren could hear him singing. **

_It's about to get real x-rated_  
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_  
_But enough about me, let me think_  
_Should I be worryin' about if I can handle you_

_Damn right, I'mma get that thang_  
_And I'mma put my name on it_  
_All night I'mma whip that thang_  
_All state better put a claim on it_

**Loren decided to tell him breakfast is ready. She walks up to the room to see him starting to record. Eddie sees Loren and steps out of the booth. **

Eddie: Good morning babe.

Loren: Good morning baby. Breakfast is ready. I thought you might be hungry because of last night.

Eddie: Oh. I definitely am, just a question. What are we going to do about Mel and Ian, Prom is in a week.

Loren: I don't know. Mel has to be able to trust him.

Eddie: What if we show her what she has with Ian. I mean that like if we show her all the good times they had together then she might change her mind.

Loren: That actually might work. This is one of the many reasons why I love you. I have to teell you something.

Eddie: Which is?

Loren I got a design job at Gucci, I can't go on tour with you. unless I work something out but, it looks like I can't go with you right now.

Eddie: baby, Congrats, We can work something out. maybe I can shorten my tour by a few weeks or something.

Loren: We can figure something out, but I don't want you to disapoint your fans because you want to be with me or something.

Eddie: My fans will get over it, but baby I'll just miss you so much.

Loren: Baby, I know I'll miss you too, I can talk to my boss and see what I can do.

**Loren and Eddie finish breakfast when someone barges into the penthouse. **

person: Mate, where are you.

Loren: Looks like Ian is here.

Eddie: Yup. Ian I'm coming.

Ian: Well hurry up.

Eddie: I'm here, what do you want.

Ian: good morning. Do you know a Jake Madsen.

Eddie: Yah. He's my manager, why?

Ian: I just got a call from him, he wants me to be your photographer for your tour.

Eddie: that's great. Have you talked to Mel recently.

Ian: No I just got a bombshell from Chloe.

Eddie: What did she want.

Ian: She's pregnant with my child.

Eddie: are you even sure it's yours. I mean it could be someone else's. she does sleep with a lot of people.

Ian: I'm sure. I didn't use a condom and well, all her other partners use soo that leaves me.

Eddie: This is a lot to take in.

**Loren takes that as her cue to go back to the room and change so she walks to the stairs when she hears Ian. **

Ian: Loren, Lookin' good.

Loren: Ian, you might want to rephrase that before I beat the shit out of you for saying that and for hurting Mel, and most importantly getting Chloe pregnant.

Ian: good Morning Loren.

Loren: That's a little better. Good morning.

Eddie: Loren, I think you should change, and call Mel. I'll come up when Ian leaves.

Loren: Okay. Love you.

Eddie: Love you too.

**Loren walks up stairs and changes into a tank top and sweat pants. She pulls out her sketching pad and puts in her earphones and starts designing her prom dress. AGAIN. She Lays on the bed sketching different designs until she found the one. It was a black corset with sheer panels, black under skirt and black sheer over it. She paired it with a black and silver stilettoes platform heel. she noticed it was about an hour when she finished, Eddie was still talking to Ian so she went back to the room to take a short nap. when she woke up she felt a strong pair of arms around her. She turned to find Eddie asleep. he woke up, Ash she tried to get out of bed, and pulled her closer. She snuggled and started to trace his tattoo. He soon fell back asleep and she got out of bed to pee. When she gets back to the room she sees Eddie on the phone with someone. **

- Eddie's phone conversation.-

Eddie: I get it ma, I know you want to meet her.

Katy: Eddie, I want to meet her, I had to find ot through the media that you are engaged, come over tonight. I will have dinner ready.

Eddie: okay ma, we will be there.

**Loren walked out and sat next to Eddie. Eddie sighed and put his face in his hands. She puts her arms on Eddie. Eddie looked at her and gave her a passionate kiss. She looked at him in confusion. **

Eddie: I know you haven't met my parents, but there is a reason for that. They aren't the nicest people around, they will try anything to break us up. I need you in my life that's why you have never met them, I'm not really close with them because they weren't really around when I was growing up. they were either always on tour or they would be out partying and I wouldn't get to see them to often. It was hard at first because they weren't there for anything. All that they would be home for was my birthdays and all they would do is drink and I couldn't have any parties or anything. even though they werent there for most of my life they want me to be happy , and they don't get that I would be happy with out them in my life.

Loren: I would love to meet them, have you ever tried to explain this to them. I mean if you tell them how you feel they might eave you alone and they can try and figure things out.

Eddie: I could try, but when ever I try to tell them, they don't listen all they do is talk over me. they talk me out of things and they just don't understand.

Loren: Well tonight it's gooing to be different. They will listen.

Eddie: Okay. come on. we got to get ready.

**Loren and Eddie get ready. they hop in the shower, they get out and get their clothes. Loren put on a black halter top, red skinny jeans and her red heels. she put on black feather earrings and grabs her red and black coach clutch. Eddie put on a red v- neck, black jeans and red vans. he paired it with his black ray- bans. They head out of the penthouse and head to the garage and get into Loren's car. Eddie and Loren head to the Duran mansion. Eddie and Loren stepped out of the car. Eddie walked her to the door and rang the doorbell. they waited for a moment. Loren gave Eddie's hand a small squeeze to reassure him, that everything will be fine. Katy opens the door. **

Katy: hey Eddie, it's been a while.

Eddie: hey, ma. Ma, this is Loren.

Loren: It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Duran.

**Katy looks at Loren disgusted. **

Katy: it's nice to meet you too. Eddie, couldn't you do better.

Eddie: Why do you not approve of her now. I love her and she loves me. So just deal with it. where is pops I need to talk to you both, befor dinner.

Katy: I'll call him. MAX GET DOWN HERE!

Max: I'm coming, hey son. What did you need to talk to us about.

Eddie: Sit and I'll tell you.

Katy & Max: Okay?

Eddie: Katy and Max. There are so many reasons why I didn't tell you that I was engaged to Loren. for one, it seems like Katy doesn't like her. Two, you will try anything in your power to break us up. lastly, I'm not happy that you intervene in my life. It's MY LIFE, left me have control of it. When I was younger I had no parents, why? because you two were never home. I was much more happy when I was not with you at all. I don't want to have any communication with you for a while. if you want to tell me anything say it now before we walk out that door.

katy: Eddie, we would only do that because we wanted what was best for you.

Max: Okay son I see where we screwed up but, we are still your parents. I can see that you really love this girl, but if you want for us to have time to think about what you just said I will deal with it.

Eddie: Okay well in a couple of months we can try and have an actual relationship.

Katy: Eddie, please don't so this to us. It's all because of that girl.

Eddie: Katy don't you dare say that. I don't want you in my life anymore. Stay far away from me. Max. Call me if you need help with the club, you can ask Loren if you want her to design something. She is really good. Good bye, Loren let's go.

**With Loren and Eddie left. They decided to go and see Nora and Logan. As they drive to the valley, they rolled the top down and listened to T- Pain. Best love song came on. Loren turned up the bass and sang her heart out. Eddie just looked at her in amazement. When the song finished she looked at Eddie confused. **

Loren: Eddie do I have something on my face.

Eddie: Lo, that was amazing. where did you learn to sing like that?

Loren: It came naturally to me. Well we are here. it looks like my mom was making pie.

Eddie: cant wait to eat her pie.

**Loren and Eddie walk to the house and Loren opens the door to see her mom and Logan sitting on the couch watching Old movies. **

Loren: hey, mom and Logan.

Nora: Hey Sweetie and Eddie.

Loren: Eddie, why don't you and Logan have some bonding time, I need to talk to my mom.

Eddie: Okay. Hey Logan.

Logan: Hey man. hows life

Eddie: shitty, but I have Loren to make it better

**Loren and Nora walk into the other room to talk. **

Loren: It feels like I haven't seen you in forever.

Nora: I could say the same. What did you need to talk about.

Loren: I know I should have told you sooner but, Eddie and I are engaged. I know I should have told you but I completely forgot, Especially everything going on with Mel.

Nora: sweetie, I'm so happy for you. I knew that he was going to propose to you. He asked my permission.

Loren: he's so sneaky. the other thing is that I got a designing job at Gucci.

Nora; Congrats

Loren: lastly, do you think that Logan would want to walk me down the isle.

Nora:….

_**And there you go. Hope you like it. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Love you all. Please read and review. If you want to send me ideas Kik: halleyann_ Kisses-H **_


End file.
